Dueling and the City
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Four friends, one city. And they're all after one thing. Love. Spiritshipping and loads of other couples. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yugioh GX. Wish I did. It would be so funny. If you haven't alread guessed this is yaoi. Don't like don't read.

When writing is in italics it's Jaden's narration.

Please read and review!!

_**My name is Jaden Yuki. I'm 25 years old and a Pro duelist. I have three best friends, Syrus Truesdale, Aster Pheonix and Emily Heart. We're four friends living in New York. Happy and... single. Each and everyone of us. We've been living in New York for five years. We've all been in relationships but they never last. That's love for you. **_

"The guy was a jerk anyway," Syrus said patting his best friend on the back. "Forget him Jaden."

Jaden had just got out of a bad relationship with another Pro duelist. Jaden had caught him in bed with another person..His wife. Of course he didn't tell Jaden he was married. "I thought I had found someone special," Jaden sighed.

"Hey, I'm just after great sex," Aster proclaimed.

"But don't you ever want a real relationship?" Emily asked.

"The day I'm in a real relationship is the day Hell freezes over," Aster answered.

Everyone shrugged.

**_Aster was the kind of person to come and go. He just wanted sex. It would hurt less then not being in a relationship for him. He moves from one girl to the next._**

"I can't wait to fall in love," Syrus said looking at the ceiling. "You know, when you get married and have kids?"

**_Syrus was always a romantic. As he just said he can't wait to fall in love with the right guy. Yes, you heard me, guy. He's gay, much like me. Emily's story she's just happy being single. Since her last boyfriend wasn't the greatest experience, even though it was with Syrus' older brother, Zane Truesdale, a Pro duelist. They hadn't spoke since they were in the academy. Zane went to work and live in Paris for four years, and that was when Emily was eighteen._**

"Hey my brother's back in town," Syrus exclaimed.

Emily gasped. Jaden smiled. "Do you know where he's going to be?" he asked.

"Yeah," Syrus nodded. "The Dragon's Galore tonight."

"I say we pay him a visit," Jaden smirked.

"Right, time to go shopping for a new outfit," Emily said standing up.

"Why?" Aster asked.

"I need to look good if Zane's here in town. See you later."

Emily ran off down the down to Doir, fashion shop. "Well someone's off to impress," Syrus smirked.

"Sure is," Aster laughed. "So Jaden, what you wearing?"

"I don't know."

There was an uncomfortable silence. No one knew what they was going to wear to New York's hot spot. "Let's go shopping," Jaden said as everyone stood. "Em wait up!"

**_That day we shopped till we dropped. And max out our credit cards. Well, they can be paid off with our jobs. We all decieded to meet up at seven. I wore the latest designer jeans with a white open collar top._**

**_It was crowded in the club we was lucky to find the bar. And there they were. Zane Truesdale with a handsome teal man with him._**

"Hey bro," Syrus said giving Zane a hug. "How was Paris?"

"It was um-," Zane finished mid-way when he saw Emily. Emily wore a blue dress with tights, a pink rose brooch and blue shoes. "Hey Emily. It's great to see you again."

"Like wise," Emily blushed.

Jaden continued to stare at the teal man. When he spoke the word, "Hi, I'm Jesse," Jaden almost melted.

"Hey," Jaden blushed. "I'm Jaden."

Jesse smirked. "I've heard alot about you from Zane," he said. "Apart from me, you're one of his best rivals."

"Yes," Jaden nodded. "In my freashman year at the academy. He was and still is a great duelist."

"Even when he went though his gothic phase?" Jesse asked.

"I was not in a 'gothic phase' I was just going though a rough patch," Zane exclaimed.

"Face it you were crazy," Emily laughed.

"Well," Zane sighed. "Is that Aster making out with a girl?"

Everyone turned their heads to where Aster was. Indeed he was kissing a random girl. "Ten bucks," Emily said. "Pay up. I bet Aster would starting making out with a girl before ten past seven."

Jaden and Syrus groaned as they handed over ten dollars each. Jesse stared at Jaden_. He's beautiful, _he thought, actually drooling. _I must have him. His body, his mouth and his stupidity. _Suddenly a slow song was played. Jesse grabbed Jaden's hand. Jaden turned around blushing. "Would you like to dance?" Jesse asked.

Jaden nodded timidly. Jesse lead Jaden to the dance floor. Jaden placed his arms around Jesse's neck as Jesse placed his arms around Jaden's waist. They began to sway in time with the music. Syrus smiled at the site. "Now," he began. "Is Jesse married or in a relationship?"

"No," Zane replied smirking. "I wouldn't have brought him with me if he was."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

"Jesse reminded me of Jaden so I thought it would be nice if they met," Zane answered.

Jesse looked deep into Jaden's eyes. "You're amazing Jaden Yuki," he whispered.

Jaden blushed. "Thank you," he smiled.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow night?" Jesse asked.

**_People come to New York for the two main 'L's. Lables and love. And I think I've just found my second 'L'._** "Yes**_." I think I just found my love._**

--

Please review and I'll update A.S.A.P. Both Hospital Romance and Domino High School. Both of which are Spiritshipping!

P.S Based off Sex and the City.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yugioh GX. Wish I did. It would be so funny. If you haven't already guessed this is yaoi. Don't like don't read.

When writing is in italics it's Jaden's narration.

Please read and review!!

**_--_**

**_Jesse_****_ was so kind to me. It was unbelieveable. He was so light on his feet. I could have stayed in his arms all night. Unfortantely the night came to an end. I just met the worlds sexist Pro and he asked me to dinner tomorrow. _**

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jesse said kissing Jaden's cheek.

Jaden blushed dark red. "Tomorrow then," Jaden whispered.

Jesse left out the door of the club. Jaden was dumbfound. _He's amazing, _Jaden thought.

Syrus walked over to Jaden. "He's pretty cool Jay," Syrus smiled.

Jaden nodded. "He asked me out," Jaden smiled. "He asked me out."

Syrus nearly flew backwards. "Wow Jay!" Syrus turned around and saw Emily and Zane close together, near enough they were nearly kissing. "Oh no. Jay it looks like they could end back up with each other. "

Jaden turned around and saw what Syrus meant. Zane smirked. "It was great seeing you again," he yelled. They were right by the speakers so they could hardly hear each other.

"Maybe we could hook up with each other again," Emily yelled. "Not as a date, of course."

"Of course. How about we meet at the cafe tomorrow at noon?" Zane asked.

"Sure," Emily nodded.

And with that Zane left the club. Emily and Jaden rushed over to each other screaming, "Best night of our lives!" They were louder then the music. "Lets get out of here," he yelled.

--

Jaden woke up the next morning reaching for his alarm clock. "Shut up!" he yelled throwing his clock across the room. He grabbed his head.

**_Hangovers are the worst. Well, I either have an hangover or that music was incrediable loud last night. I bearly remember what happened last night, apart from me being asked out on a date, by Jesse Anderson. _**

Jaden groaned as his phone rang. He looked at his destoryed clock. "11 o'clock!" he exclaimed.

Jaden leaped out of bed and ran for the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"I'm dead," Emily answered on the other side. "I'm meeting Zane...in an hour."

Jaden laughed. "Always knew you two would end back up together," he snickered.

"It´s NOT funny," Emily yelled. "Look it's not a date but I just feel uncomfortable."

Jaden sighed. "Aw, come on you still love him."

"Well it's only a crush. Besides I just want to spend time with him before he goes back to Paris."

"That's normal but just remember stay calm and that it´s just two friends hanging out. ."

"Well I better go Jay. Thanks for the talk."

Jaden placed the phone down. He went in to the kitchen and got two tablets. _They´re going to end back up together, _he thought.

Emily waited nervously in the cafe. "God, what have I done?" she asked herself sipping her tea.

"Well you agreed to meet your ex-boyfriend for a drink," Zane said sitting down oppisite Emily.

"Zane," Emily gasped. "Didn´t relize you were here."

Zane chuckled. "You´re still the same old Emily," he smiled.

Emily blushed. _I do still love him, _she thought. "I´ve missed you," Emily amitted. "When you move to Paris I was a wreck, until one day I realized I had to stop waiting around for something good to happen and do something with my life."

"Do you still write for Duelist Weekly?" Zane asked. Emily nodded. "That´s great. You must really love your writing. What section do you write for?"

"They gave me my own advice colume. A cording to my editor,it´s a big hit."

"I´m really happy for you. Are you single? Not that I want to start anything back upi it´s just you know."

"Yes I do, and I´m single. I´ve ben on a few dates here and there but nothing really lasted."

"One question."

"What?"

"Was they better then me?"

"I didn´t sleep with any of them. So, you single."

Zane nodded. "I´m to busy in the pro league to think about dating."

Emily and Zane laughed. It was good to see not mush had changed.

--

It was seven o´clock and Jaden was at the Ruby Palace with Jesse. It turned out Jesse was one of the biggest pro duelist in Europe next to Zane and Jaden of course. One thing botheredJaden though. "So,you´re divorced?" he gulped. Jesse nodded. "Why did it end, if you don´t ming me asking?"

"I found out I was gay," Jesse replied. "You know when I first saw you´re face I thought "This beautiful person is already hoooked." But I was surprised to find you weren´t."

"No. My last relationship didn´t go well. The guy did´t tell me he was married."

"Well I assure you I´m happy and single. But maybe not for long."

Jaden blushed.

**_Jesse and I talked all night. Never looking out of each others eyes. He was truelty amazing. But he was married before. Would he ever want to marry again._**

--

Okay. I´m in Spain times running out. I´ll do more of Jesse and Jaden´s date when I have more time.

I get back on monday so, if I get enought reviews, I´ll update on Monday. There´s your challenge.

Sorry it´s been so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. YAY! Sorry it took so long.

Please enjoy.

--

Jaden stared at his date. He was truely handsome. His teal hair and emarald eyes. It was their fifth date and Jaden planned on it to be something special. "I really like you," Jesse ammited holding Jaden's hand. "I can't to see you again."

_I had never been the type of person to try and sleep with anyone, but Jesse had something about him that made me want to pounce on him. His sexy smile, I've seen him naked, when we shared a bath. We were rudly intruppted by Syrus brusting through the door._

_So after dinner I took Jesse back to mine, and things started to heat up in the bedroom. _

Jesse pushed Jaden onto the back of the bed and began to kiss down his neck. Jaden pushed them back up and unbuckled Jesse belt. Jesse smirked as Jaden began to moved down his body. Jaden pulled down Jesse's pants to his ankles. Jesse moaned as Jaden put him inside his mouth. He gripped the back of Jaden's head and through his back in pleasure. "That's it," he maoned.

Suddenly a small purple monster appeared before Jesse. "Ruby," he gasped confused.

Jaden looked at the monster and then actiddently bit on Jesse. Jesse yelped as Jaden pulled back, blushing dark crimson. "I'm so sorry," Jaden gasped. "That's never happened before!"

Jesse stood up and zipped up his pants. "I think I'll be going,." Jesse said. "Come on Ruby."

_So Jesse can see duel spirits too? I can't believe I bit him. I could I do that? I've never done that. GAH! What if he doesn't want to be with me? I've messed things up big time. _

_--_

"You bit him?" Aster asked, knitting his eyebrows together. "How did you manage that?"

"He sees duel spirits and his popped up just as we got started," Jaden groaned hitting his head off the table.

Syrus looked at the door as Emily walked trough. Jaden sighed as she sat next to him. Aster stared as Emily messed with the menu. The three men stared at her. "What's wrong with you?" They asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nothing," she answered scanning the menu. "But Syrus is going to be an uncle."

Syrus' jaw dropped. "How?" Jaden stammered. "I mean come on. You're pregnant?"

Emily nodded. "It's Zane's," she sighed placing the menu down.

"I so don't understand," Aster exclaimed. "It's Zane's baby, but he's move back to Paris?"

Tears formed in Emily's eyes. "I know," she cried. "I'm going to be a twenty-five year old single mother. What am I going to do?"

Jaden wrapped his arm around Emily. Aster and Syrus walked around and hugged her tightly. "We're here," Jaden assured. "Come on. It's okay. We're here."

"You've got to call him though," Syrus explained. "What are you going to do with the baby? I mean he has to know."

Emily nodded. Syrus was right. She had to call Zane. "I'll tell him," she cried. "And Sy. I'll be keeping the baby."

"Want to hear something funny?" Aster asked with a smirked. Emily nodded. "Jaden bit Jesse last night."

Emily's tears turned to laughter. "You bit the guy?" She asked. "Okay. How did you do that?"

Jaden blushed. "Thanks Aster," he said.

"It cheered her up," Aster smirked.

_Later on we went on to talk about all of us becoming uncles and a mommy and how I could make sure I didn't bite Jesse. Which didn't help becasue Jesse called me half way through our lunch in the park. _

"Hey," Jesse said. "Want to go out tonight?"

Jaden gulped. Everyone nodded. "Sure," Jaden answered. "Meet me at my place at seven."

"See you there," Jesse said cheerfully.

Jaden hung up the phone and sighed.

_So that was my sixth date set with Jesse. You might be asking, how are you going to make sure Ruby doesn't distrub you? I have no idea. Some people right now would not even have a second chance. _

"Hey Em," Jaden said. Emily looked up at Jaden. "Tell Zane as soon as possible."

Emily looked down and looked at the ring on her right hand. Syrus frowned. Emily was pregnant wih his brother's baby, yet Syrus couldn't even get a single date. "I'll tell him if you want?" Syrus asked.

Emily shook her head. "I'll tell him tonight," she smiled lightly. "He should know I'm having his child after all."

--

Jaden smiled as he Jesse came through the door, with a bunch of Chinese food. Jesse smirked as he walked through. "Hello gorgeous," he smiled suductively.

Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse. "I'm sorry about what happened," he apologised.

Jesse kissed Jaden passionatly. Jaden melted into the kiss and one step at a time, things happened and they made love for the first time.

--

Emily waited nervously as she heard Zane's phone ring. "Hello," Zane answered sounding very tired. "Who ever this is-"

"It's me," Emily said cutting Zane off before he would cut her off. I mean when your making a phone call to Paris how much is it going to cost.

"Emily?" Zane asked. "EMILY! Um, hi." Emily began crying over the reciever. "Is something wrong?2

"I'm three weeks pregnant," Emily blurted. "And you're the father."

"Come again?" Zane said. "When did you find out?"

"This morning, New York time."

"Wow. So I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah," Emily continued to cry. "I always though that if I had a baby it would be with you. But we would be married."

"I think everyone though the same. I'll come back to New York for a while, as soon as I find a hotel."

"My apartment's big enough for you. It's three bedrooms so you can stay with me, as long as you pay rent."

"Deal."

_For the rest of the New York night, Zane and Emily talked like their was no tomorrow, as for me and Jesse, our night was followed by the best morning of my life. We spent the entire day together. We had breakfast, met the gang for lunch and for the night, dinner and dancing, with a romantic walk in the park to kick of the night of love making. I'm really glad he gave me another chance. _

_--_

_Sorry it's been so long._

_Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy.

I don't own GX!!

I do own Emily Heart!

Spiritshipping and Legacyshipping.

--

Jaden smiled as Jesse wisked him through the park. It had been a while since Jesse had come to New York and now had decided to move to New York, permentatly. Jaden smiled wider, clingling on to Jesse's arm.

**_I couldn't be happier. People say they move to New York to fall in love. Me, I moved for the Pro-league. Jesse did too. And me. _**

**_It's still going through my mind; Would Jesse ever want to marry me? I hope so. I'm starting to fall in love with him. I can't remember when I feel like this before. Jesse, maybe you are truely special. And speaking of special, Syrus was about to get a very special spurprise from across town. _**

Syrus sighed as he looked through the shop. He was going to a wedding and needed a nice suit. "Syrus?" Yelled a manly voice from behind.

Syrus jumped around and gasped. There stood in front of him, his old Academy friend, Bastion Misawa. "Oh Bastion, hi," Syrus smiled in surprise. "It's nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been good," Bastion replied. "What about yourself? I've seen your duels, you've become quite the duelist in these years."

"I've been, well I've been just like you, good," Syrus repliednervously. "Hey. What about your dueling? I haven't seen you duel for a while."

"I'm working in the New York branch of Kaiba Corp," Bastion replied. "How about we go and get something to eat? I'm really hungry and I've had nothing all morning."

"Fine," Syrus smirked. "But you buy."

"Deal," Bastion laughed as he and Syrus went to the mall cafe.

--

Aster groaned as he pulled up in the airport carpark. "Why did I bring you?" Aster asked Emily confusingly.

"To pick Zane up," Emily answered getting out of the car.

Aster climbed out of the car, and followed Emily. "Why did you get me to bring my work car, insteed of the car I use for dates?" Aster asked.

"I don't know what you did in that car," Emily answer digustingly. "I only trust your work car." Aster laughed loudly. Emily had a good point. "Hey check the paper, what flight was Zane on?"

"Let's see," Aster said taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "He should have landed by now."

Emily grabbed her stomach as soon as they walked in the airport. "Oh no," Emily yelled. "Morning sickness." Aster watched as Emily ran off to the bathroom. Aster sighed and went to gate D4 to see if Zane was there.

Zane looked around, searching for anyone of his friends. Zane moaned as he saw Aster. "Aster!" He called waving Aster over to him. "Over here!"

Aster ran over to Zane and help him with his bags. "Hey good to see you," Aster said, trying to pick up the bag. "What the hell are you carrying?"

"That it books, some cards and my duel disk," Zane answerd, swapping bags with Aster. "Where's Emily?"

"Morning sickness," was all Aster could say.

Zane sighed. He knew he would be dealing with that a lot. Emily came up to meet them. She stood in front of Zane. "Do you want some help?" She asked.

"Not in your condition," Zane exclaimed. "Aster can do it!"

"Hey," Aster whined.

"Oh shut up," Zane ordered, as they started to make there way to the car. "I'm suprised you're not a dad yet!"

"He's got a point," Emily shrugged.

"Speaking of points, am we going straight to the appointment?" Aster asked.

"Appointment?" Zane repeated. "This is your first scan?!" Emily groaned as she ushered herself in the car. Zane got inot the car. "Why have you left the can until now?"

Aster sighed and got into the driver seat. "She was nervous and actually wanted the father there too," Aster answered for her. He pointed to under the seat. "If you need to be sick, there's some bags under the seat."

Zane leaned forward, to see Emily in the passenger seat. "Sorry about that it's just I'm worrried about you," Zane mummered in Emily's ear.

"It's okay," Emily sniffed. "I wanted to give you a surprise. I want you to have a part in this baby's life from the begining. And that means from the first scan. That and the doctor was full until today too so..."

"Here's me thinking it was meaningful," Aster joked. "You can leave the stuff in the car while we go in."

"We?" Zane repeated.

"I'm staying in the waiting room, don't worry," Aster assured.

"I really apperciate everything you're doing Zane," Emily smiled. "I mean you're giving everything up to be here."

"A baby needs two parents Emily," Zane smiled. He kissed Emily's cheek and leaned back into his seat.

--

Jesse licked Jaden's chin as ice cream ran down Jaden's chin. Jaden mewled loudly. "Oh Jesse," he purred. "That feels good."

"I want to go back to your apartment now," Jesse laughed.

**_Jesse had always done little things like this. When he was in the mood, we ran back to my apartment. _**

Jesse lay behind Jaden, gently thrusting into him. Jaden moaned and turned his to look Jesse in the eyes. Jesse quickly captured his lips. Jaden pulled away and moaned as he came in Jesse's hand. Jesse grunted as he came deep within Jaden. Jaden moaned happily as Jesse pulled out of him so he could lie on his chest. "Jesse, I love you," Jaden sighed lovingly before drifting of to sleep.

Jesse swore he could have felt his heart stop. _Shit, _he thought. _I didn't see that coming._

--

Zane and Emily waited patiently for the doctor to come into the room. A middle age male doctor came into the room with a giant smile on his face. "Well Emily, looks liek you brought the father with you to meet me," he laughed.

"Hey Doctor Jacob," Emily laughed back. "This is the father Zane Truesdale. Zane this is my family doctor, Doctor Jacob."

"Nice to meet you," Zane smiled offereing a hand.

Doctor Jacob shook Zane's hand before tuning back to Emily. "I'm going to need you to lie on the table with your shirt over your stomach," he explained.

Emily did just that, very shyly. Zane sat in the chair net to the table. Zane held Emily's hand. Doctor Jacob rubbed gel on Emily's stomach before placing the scanner on her stomach. It took a few minutes then a picture came up on the screen. Zane smiled and kissed Emily's forehead. "That's your baby," Zane said proudly. "_Our _baby!"

Emily started to cry at the bean shape on the screen. "Zane, that's our baby," Emily sobbed. "I can't believe it."

"I'll make some prints," Doctor Jacob said. "You two are very lucky. It seems like you're having a healthy baby."

"I have a few questions," Zane said. "I have a heart condition, does that mean there's more chance of a premiture birth? Also, will the baby be born with anything?"

"As I said the baby is healthy but there is still chance of a permiture birth," Doctor Jacob smiled. "But don't worry Mr. Truesdale, at the birth I will be present and midwives will be too."

"Good to know," Zane nodded.

--

Syrus smiled as Bastion walked him back to his apartment. "Thanks for everything," Syrus smiled sweetly.

"This might be out of the blue but.." Bastion took a short pause. "Kiss you."

Syrus nodded. Bastion leaned down and kissed Syrus gently on the lips. Syrus smiled wider as Bastion pulled away. "See you tomorrow," Syrus giggled as he hopped into his apartment.

--

I know it took long but I hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

Aster will have a bigger part next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy this!

Sorry it's been so long.

--

Aster walked into the hotel, not impressed at all by the scam. A scam to get more companies interested in sponsering him. A gay, lesbien and bi convention. Just what he needed. Aster walked into the hall. Great, he thought. Let's see.. Is there any bi girls. Just then a naughty thought came into his head. That'll work, he thought devilishly. He worked over to the food and drinks table, ready to get himself a cocktail. A tall, pale purple haired man came up to him grabbing a drink. "Good choice of drink huh?" Aster laughed. "**Cock-**tail. Well I thought it was funny."

"I'm Satorious," the man said. "Pleasure to meet you Aster Pheonix." He took Aster's hand a gentley kissed it. Aster blushed. Oh god, he thought. I'm blushing over a guy. "Didn't know you are gay."

"Nope," Aster simple said taking his hand back.

"Bi?" Satorious asked.

"Nope," Aster said.

"A secret lesbien woman?"

"God no!"

"He.. You're funny. I'm surprised."

"Fuck you."

"I'd like to fuck you," Satorious whispered huskily in Aster's ear. He slipped something in Aster's pocket before walking off.

**_So as Aster finally realised he was blushing over a guy, he felt like slapping himself silly. But I on the other hand, wished I was out instead of waiting for my boyfriend to come. Should we really be like this? Waiting for your lover, partner, boyfriend or girlfriend? Sitting at my couch I was surprised that Jesse hadn't called me since I - well - said those three little words. While on the other side of town, Syrus was on another date with none other then Bastion. _**

Syrus clung to Bastion's arm. "You know you're different from last time I saw you," Syrus said as if he was in a daze.

"Well that's what happens after seven years of not seeing each other," Bastion laughed. "I really like you, you know. You' have changed alot."

"I like you too, Bastion. You know we've been together for a while now."

"Yes, I do. About um-"

"A month," Syrus said happily. "A month tomorrow."

"Well I think we should I get you a gift," Bastion smirked stopping in front of a jewlery store.

**_Turned out Bastion bought him a ring thw size of England, and wow, could he show it off. We met that afternoon, and at least three of us was miserable as usual. _**

"So what's got you guys all down in the dumps?" Syrus asked.

"Jesse hasn't called in a week," Jaden answered bluntly.

"This guy I met wants to fuck me," Aster blurted.

"I can drink again," Emily said as if she was going to cry. "I lost the baby last week."

All the boys stared at her. "Damn it," Jaden yelled. "Except for you Syrus, we are all upset."

"So is that why you didn't come out of your apartment for that week?" Aster asked.

"Pretty much," Emily shrugged.

"You don't seem all to upset," Jaden stated.

"I've used up all of my tears," Emily said. "On the other hand, Zane is still in denial."

"That's not like him," Syrus said worriedly.

"But in my note, what am I going to do?" Aster exclaimed. "This guy wants to fuck me! A _guy!_"

"Oh at least someone wants to fuck you," Jaden yelled. "My boyfriend hasn't called me in a week ever since I said I loved him."

"That's terrible," Syrus gasped. "Why don't you call him?"

"Too embrassing," Jaden pouted.

"Well on the bright side, Bastion told me he really liked me," Syrus cheered. "Not long until he says he loves me."

Everyone looked like they wanted to vomit. "Can I kill you?" Jaden asked. "My boyfriend won't even say that!"

Emily snapped her fingers, calling the waiter. "Three Sex on the Beach please," She asked. "And one coke. Please hurry, before my friends kill each other."

"Right away," The waiter nodded.

Aster sigh shoving his hand into his pocket. "What the-" The said getting the card Sartorious left. "Damn him. He really must need a fuck."

"For goodness sakes just fuck him already," Emily begged. "You sound like you need a fuck."

"But a guy?" Aster asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Syrus and Jaden yelled.

"Give it a go," Emily shrugged. "Never know, you might be bisexual."

"I guess," Aster sighed. "I do keep talking about him. So I could give it a shoot."

"Three Sex on the Beach and one coke," The waiter stated putting the drinks on the table. He leaned down to Emily and pressed his lips against her ear. "And please retrain from using the word' fuck.' Unless it is an order. The drinks are on the house." Emily blushed as the waiter went off.

"Hey, Emily got us free drink," Jaden cheered. "Handy to have a straight woman around."

Emily smirked high fiving Jaden.

**_That night made me wonder, was it worth having a man or woman, when you have great friends like I do? It couldn't hurt. But that night as Emily walked through the door to her apartment, she met a very different Zane then what she was used too._**

"Hey you," She greeted with a small smile and a doggy bag in her hand. "Want some cake?"

"Go a head," Zane muttered, sitting up. "How you feeling?"

"Alright," Emily said sitting next to him. "And you? You haven't been yourself. I'm worried."

Zane grabbed hold of Emily."Tell me, did you want it?" Zane asked.

"Believe it or not, I did," Emily cried. "I've been alone too long now."

"Not anymore," Zane assured. Zane turned Emily around and kissed her deeply.

**_That night Zane and Emily became a couple again, but there was still the question of weather Jesse was ever going to call me! But little did I know there was going to be at my door. _**

Jaden opened the door to reveal his tall blunette. "What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for a week," Jesse said getting on his knees. "Forgive me. Please."

Jaden stood there thinking for a moment. He could forgive him or make him suffer. "What about if you don't see or call me again for week?" Jaden asked with a smirk.

"I'll buy you whatever you want," Jesse answer rasing an eyebrow. Jaden just stared. "Don't tell me you want to be on top?"

"I wasn't thinking that but that's an idea for next time," Jaden smirked giving Jesse a kissed. "But right know I want to have you in my bedroom along with some rope and the edible hot wax Aster gave me as a joke. But now it has a reason."

Jesse ran over to Jaden bed, stripping on the way. Oh I'm good, He thought suductively.

--

I couldn't think of anything but this. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
